


Big City Life

by TlokeNauake



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Они познакомились до смешного банально — в баре.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 61
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Big City Life

Нью-Йорк.

Город контрастов.

Сердце мира и бессменная столица Нового Света. Небоскрёбы, мосты, бесконечные переплетения сотен дорог. Парки, неоновые огни и Эмпайр-стейт билдинг.

Тысячи тысяч возможностей, каждая из которых рано или поздно становится чьей-то идеей фикс.

Нью-Йорк.

Город героев.

Гарлем, фондовая биржа и музей естественной истории. Место пересечения рас, национальностей и судеб, всё с одной-единственной целью — доказать миру и себе, что тоже чего-то стоишь.

Земля обетованная для тех, кто готов поставить на карту всё, что имеет, ради призрачного шанса обрести настоящую жизнь.

Нью-Йорк.

Рай и хаос.

Территория свободы.

Город воплощённой американской мечты.

Почти сорок процентов жителей Нью-Йорка рождены за пределами Штатов, но спросите, кто из этих почти сорока процентов не считает себя патриотом? Национальное многоцветье — одна из причин, почему американки считаются одними из самых красивых женщин мира, а американской нации не грозит вырождение. Впрочем, как и любому другому народу, которому выпала честь стать музой великого и сумасшедшего художника по имени Время, — и наблюдать, как гений, без колебаний смешивая белую, красную, чёрную и бог знает какие ещё краски, пишет свою единственную и, безусловно, лучшую за всю историю человечества картину. Картину о свободе, чести и вечных ценностях, которая вряд ли когда-нибудь будет закончена.

Население Нью-Йорка — восемь с половиной миллионов человек. Из них тридцать процентов латиноамериканцев, одиннадцать (не так уж и много, а, кажется, они везде) — азиатов, больше половины жителей составляют искренне считающие себя коренными белые и афроамериканцы, но лишь полпроцента — действительно коренные.

Не затеряться в этой мешанине, когда ты — всего лишь один из восьми с половиной миллионов, с уверенностью можно считать задачей, решение которой доступно лишь уникумам.

Встретить среди восьми с половиной миллионов человека, с которым подходите друг другу, как ключ к замку — ещё сложнее. Миссия практически невыполнима.

Но для того, кто принципиально берётся за исключительно невыполнимые миссии, каждый раз бросая вызов судьбе, эта — всего лишь закономерный итог вечного поиска. Поиска себя и того, второго, который твой ничуть не меньше, чем ты сам. Того, кто, возможно, наконец-то вернет тебе тебя самого.

***

Они познакомились до смешного банально: в баре. Тони, которому надоело бесцельно слоняться по Мэдисон-стрит в ожидании застрявшего в пробке водителя, зарулил под симпатичную вывеску с твёрдым намерением ограничиться крепким кофе. Кофе — и точка. Будний вечер в середине рабочей недели к алкоголю не слишком располагал.

Как и всегда, благие намерения потерпели фиаско. Впрочем, он редко бывал в обиде на судьбу за такие выверты — результат обычно искупал.

Парня Тони заприметил сразу, едва усевшись за стойку бара. Ещё бы: не заприметить такого мог только слепой или импотент. Высокий, широкоплечий, красавчик, каких поискать, в компании десятка гораздо менее габаритных, но вполне симпатичных друзей. Все уже были изрядно навеселе, судя по всему, кутили давно, пили, дружно сдвигая стаканы, а от искреннего громогласного хохота звенели стёкла в окнах.

— Стив, дружище, закажи ещё выпивки, — донеслось до Тони, и объект его пристального уже почти двухминутного интереса, кивнув, поднялся из-за стола.

Стив, значит. Отлично. Имя ему шло — типично американское, нейтральное, ёмкое, никаких там слащаво-напыщенных «Джонатанов» и «Эдвардов». И сам Стив был весь такой же — типично американский, ладный, уверенный в себе, доброжелательный, словно сошедший с агитационных плакатов времён Второй Мировой.

Тони едва подавил смешок, с трудом избавившись от идиотской ассоциации с американским флагом.

Хлопнув по плечу здоровяка с лихо закрученными рыжими усами, Стив направился к стойке. Тони одобрительно оглядел его — пока ещё незнакомца — с головы до ног и со спокойной душой заказал виски.

Вечер обещал быть томным.

— Нам, пожалуйста, ещё водки, бутылку бренди и чашку зелёного чая. И что-нибудь из холодных закусок на ваше усмотрение. — Стив опёрся о стойку и вежливо улыбнулся бармену.

Тони немедленно выдал себе индульгенцию на все дальнейшие действия — даже если бы он прошляпил Стива в первые минуты, то теперь просто не сумел бы не повестись на эту улыбку.

Ну-с, Энтони Эдвард Старк, время действовать!

— Прямо джентльменский набор, — прокомментировал он, качнув в руке стакан с виски. — И компания у вас колоритная, ничего не скажешь. Что отмечаете? День пожарного или годовщину взятия Бастилии?

Он отпил, не сводя со Стива взгляда, в который вложил всё, что обычно вкладывал в таких случаях: симпатию, предвкушение и вопрос. Именно в таком порядке. С его обаянием это работало всегда.

Стив ответил не менее пристальным и абсолютно трезвым взглядом. Тони проклял своё пристрастие к голубоглазым блондинам — этот, пялившийся на него сейчас, вблизи оказался ещё красивее, чем на расстоянии.

— Не секрет, — ровно отозвался Стив, краем глаза следя за вознёй бармена. — Профессиональный праздник.

— И какая у нас профессия? — Тони развернулся на высоком барном стуле лицом к нему.

Стив отзеркалил его движение — Тони мысленно восхитился осанкой и разворотом плеч, не забыв облапать их взглядом, — и усмехнулся.

— Я врач, — коротко ответил он.

Контрольный в голову. Спасибо, теперь уже ничто не смогло бы сдержать бурную фантазию Тони, живо представившего Стива в стенах Пресвитерианского госпиталя при всём его докторском параде со скальпелем и дефибриллятором наперевес.

— Своеобразный способ, — Тони многозначительно покосился на громоздящиеся перед Стивом бутылки и тарелки, — пропагандировать ЗОЖ. Уверен, что вам самим медицинская помощь не потребуется?

Он вскинул бровь, склонил голову к плечу и широко обольстительно улыбнулся.

Даже полный идиот понял бы, что к чему.

Стив на идиота похож не был, но или не в тему тупил, или намеренно делал вид, что прозрачные намёки Тони ему до лампочки. Сдержанно пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Уверен. Мы крепкие орешки. — Он с независимым видом подтянул к себе поднос с заказом, но Тони успел заметить, как уголки его губ дрогнули в намёке на улыбку.

И это лучше любых слов доказывало, что, несмотря на показную непробиваемость, Стива всё-таки зацепило. В конце концов, какого чёрта он торчал бы у стойки в компании незнакомого мужика уже ровно на минуту дольше, чем того требовали обстоятельства и пьяные вдрызг друзья?

Ладно. Тем интереснее, Холодное Сердце.

Тони понял, что с прелюдиями пора заканчивать. Залпом опрокинул в себя виски, поставил стакан на стойку и протянул руку.

— Энтони. Для друзей просто Тони.

Помедлив всего мгновение, Стив пожал его руку. Ладонь его была горячей и чуть шершавой, как у человека, привыкшего работать физически.

— Стив Роджерс, — чопорно представился он, и Тони в очередной раз восхитился его типичной американистостью.

Роджерс.

Стив.

Стив Роджерс, мать его.

Это ж надо.

— Встретимся как-нибудь, Стив Роджерс? — в лоб спросил Тони.

И сам поразился собственной реакции: ладони вспотели, сердце пропустило удар, на мгновение замерло — и заколотилось быстро, аритмично, совсем как в детстве, когда впервые катался на американских горках и не надеялся выбраться из этой переделки живым.

Стареешь, приятель.

Да и плевать. Тони признал, что ответа ждёт с жадностью, и, чтобы занять себя, жестом подозвал успевшего свалить к другому концу стойки бармена.

Секунд десять — это по часам, а по его собственным ощущениям вечности три, не меньше — ушло на то, чтобы заказать минералку и промочить пересохшее горло. Стив все ещё стоял рядом — то ли обдумывал возможные варианты ответа на вопрос, то ли просчитывал наиболее удобный угол для удара в челюсть. Слегка обнадеживало то, что в его глазах угадывались сомнение и интерес, но к этому Тони как раз было не привыкать. На него так смотрели всегда. Обычно, впрочем, подобное внимание было обусловлено известно чем — крутой тачкой, дорогим шмотьем, солидным состоянием, о размерах которого Форбс врал только чуть-чуть, и прочим дерьмом, которое у обывателей укладывалось в понятие «миллиардер».

Правда, сомнительно было, что Стив знал, кто он такой. Не похож этот Роджерс на тех, кто на досуге листает жёлтую прессу. Телевизор он, видимо, тоже не смотрит, раз сразу его не узнал.

Тони аккуратно поставил стакан на стойку, посмотрел в глаза Стиву и вскинул бровь, всем своим видом будто спрашивая: “ну как, ты определился, красавчик?”

— Эй, Стиви, ты скоро там? — позвали от стола.

Стив моргнул, словно сбрасывая наваждение, и отвёл взгляд.

Тони едва не выругался вслух. Отвинтил пробку с минралки и махнул ещё треть залпом прямо из горла.

Момент был безнадежно испорчен. М-да.

— Иду, Бак, — Стив коротко кивнул окликнувшему его парню с собранными в хвост тёмными волосами и вновь посмотрел на Тони.

— Слушай, я… — начал было он, но Тони жестом оборвал его.

Стоило расставить точки над всеми «i» сейчас — во избежание недопониманий в дальнейшем.

— Ты не свободен, имеешь пунктик насчёт парней или категорически предпочитаешь рулить сам? — Тони развёл руками и с сожалением вздохнул: — Или, может, всё сразу? Ну и самое абсурдное и неправдоподобное: я не в твоём вкусе? — Он озорно подвигал бровями и опёрся о стойку локтем, подперев щёку кулаком.

— Ничего из этого, — помедлив, признал Стив и вздёрнул подбородок, уже без стеснения разглядывая его. Тони знал, что даже после тяжёлого рабочего дня и кучи свалившихся на голову неотложных дел выглядит отлично, но под этим взглядом невольно захотелось выпрямиться и мельком глянуть в зеркало, чтобы лишний раз убедиться в собственной привлекательности.

— Значит, вопрос только в том, хочешь или нет. — Он обезоруживающе улыбнулся и развёл руками. — Все остальное — полная хрень, ты и сам это понимаешь.

Стив на мгновение задумался, но в итоге решительно кивнул:

— Пожалуй, хочу. Почему нет?

Бинго! Тони мысленно выписал себе премию за виртуозный подкат и, обнаглев, положил руку на плечо Стива. Прикосновение обожгло предвкушением, томным и сладким, несмотря на разделяющие их слои одежды. Бицепсы у Стива оказались просто каменными.

— Вот и славно, — похвалил он и убрал руку. — Когда?

— Если не ошибаюсь, это как раз ты предпочитаешь рулить? Предлагай, а там посмотрим. — Стив вдруг задорно ухмыльнулся. В светлых глазах промелькнул сдобренный щедрой долей наигранного безразличия вызов, и сердце Тони восторженно толкнулось о ребра.

Похоже, это будет даже интереснее, чем он смел надеяться. Кстати вспомнилась любимая поговорка Романовой, управляющей московского филиала Старк Корпорейшн. Что-то там про омуты и чертей.

Тони сделал вид, что напряженно раздумывает. Его всё больше заводил их неловкий, но очаровательный флирт.

— Сейчас?

— Извини, сейчас точно не вариант. — Стив, как показалось, с сожалением мотнул головой в сторону ожидавшей его компании за столом. — Давай в другой раз?

— Стоп! — Тони вытащил из кармана телефон, красноречиво помахал им и провозгласил: — Благослови, господи, технический прогресс! Теперь ты точно не отвертишься.

Последняя фраза была адресована Стиву, но тот в ответ только закатил глаза.

— Я и не собирался, — независимо ответствовал он, но не сдержал улыбки и продиктовал номер.

— Я позвоню, — пообещал Тони, и Стив, кивнув на прощание, удалился за свой столик, откуда за их поистине захватывающий диалогом с интересом наблюдали его брошенные на произвол судьбы без выпивки и закуски друзья.

Тони допил минералку, скользнул невидящим взглядом по батарее бутылок в баре и едва не вздрогнул, когда телефон взорвался «Highway to hell».

— Я на месте, босс, — сообщил Хэппи и, не дожидаясь ответа, отсоединился. Тони хмыкнул, глядя на погасший экран телефона, подхватил пальто, кинул на стойку несколько смятых купюр и направился к выходу, но уже взявшись за ручку двери, обернулся — и поймал на себе внимательный взгляд Стива.

Тони усмехнулся и махнул рукой на прощание — Стив не отвёл взгляд. Кивнул в ответ и отвернулся.

Тони распахнул дверь и нырнул в жаркий, загазованный, шумный, но чертовски прекрасный апрельский вечер — такой же прекрасный и неповторимый, как любой из тысяч вечеров, проведённых им в этом городе.

Он чертовски любил Нью-Йорк — и Нью-Йорк отвечал ему тем же, принимая всякий раз с распростертыми объятиями назад, отовсюду, куда бы Тони ни занесло с деловым (или не очень) визитом по тысяче раз в год.

— Ну и где тебя черти носили? — поинтересовался он, плюхнувшись на заднее сиденье кадиллака.

— Пробки, — отозвался Хэппи и резко посигналил неуклюже паркующемуся рядом шевроле, понукая шевелиться. — Только не говорите, что заскучали без меня.

— Да нет. Скорее даже наоборот, удачно зашёл, — рассеянно протянул Тони и опустил стекло. Хэппи очень в тему припарковался: из окон автомобиля открывался отличный вид на столик, за которым сидел Стив. Тот, то ли почувствовав что-то, то ли ещё черт знает почему, выбрал именно этот момент, чтобы поднять голову и посмотреть в его сторону.

Тони не стал отводить взгляд. Стив улыбнулся, сдержанно, даже немного несмело, и Тони почувствовал, как потеплело в груди — там, где уже три года ныла и кровоточила рваная рана, которую он и не надеялся когда-нибудь залечить.

Хэппи, проследив за их переглядками, понимающе хмыкнул.

— Что, босс, личная жизнь налаживается?

— Мне что, уже просто посмотреть нельзя на человека? — сварливо поинтересовался Тони. Вопрос, впрочем, был скорее риторическим.

— Последний раз такую идиотскую улыбку у вас я видел после первого свидания с… — Хэппи подавился воздухом, неловко кашлянул и захлопнул рот. — Простите, босс, зарвался.

— Да нормально всё, забей.

Тони откинулся на спинку сиденья и прикрыл глаза. Приподнятое настроение улетучилось, как не бывало, но Хэппи Тони не винил — никто из них так до конца и не смирился с тем, что Руми больше нет.

— Домой? — Хэппи сидел неестественно прямо, избегая смотреть на него в зеркало заднего вида.

— Домой, — вздохнул Тони, нацепил солнцезащитные очки и поднял стекло.

Хэппи осторожно вырулил на дорогу и, подняв тучу пыли, помчался к Старк Тауэр.

***

Тони позвонил спустя два дня. И нет, он вовсе не забыл, забудешь такое, как же. Просто закрутился: инвесторы наседали, требуя крови топ-менеджеров из-за внезапного падения акций компании на пятнадцать пунктов, Пеппер круглосуточно возвышалась слева с пачками документов на подпись, и её молчание было не менее красноречиво, чем крепкое русское словцо Романовой, которым та крыла всех подряд, подсчитывая убытки. В довершение всех бед сломалась кофеварка, а кофе нужен был именно сейчас — даже больше, чем воздух.

Тони откинулся в кресле и с тоской посмотрел на цветущий за окнами высотки тёплый весенний день. Просиживать его в офисе было просто преступлением. Стоило ещё утром сбежать из этого бумажного вертепа, от инвесторов, Пеппер и Романовой куда-нибудь подальше.

Ладно, подальше вряд ли получится. Пеп его за такие выкрутасы с того света за шкирку вытащит, попутно договорившись с чертями о скидках на поставки адского пламени прямиком к рабочему креслу нерадивого босса.

Но один вариант всё-таки оставался. Он заслужил отдых в приятной компании, а всем, кто считает иначе, он мог прямо сейчас показать кратчайший путь нахер.

Помешкав с минуту, Тони решительно полез в карман, выудил телефон и набрал номер.

— Стивен Роджерс, — деловито отозвались после четвертого гудка, и сердце Тони заныло от восторга. Оказывается, он успел забыть, какой чертовски приятный у Стива голос.

— Привет! — весело сказал он и улыбнулся, хоть и знал, что его не видят. — Если угадаешь, кто я, обещаю незабываемую прогулку по Гудзону на двухпалубной яхте со свечами и шампанским. Надеюсь, ты не против дешёвой романтики?

Ответный смешок бальзамом пролился на его истерзанный докладами о результатах финансового мониторинга слух.

— А луна будет?

— Опционально. — Тони развалился в кресле и покрутил в пальцах ручку. — Сегодня всё для тебя, так что вопрос в том, как тебе больше нравится.

— Ещё ни разу не катался на яхте, так что понятия не имею, как мне больше нравится, — с сарказмом отозвался Стив, и Тони понял, что уже его обожает.

Они договорились встретиться вечером, когда Стив закончит с работой и приведёт себя в порядок — сегодня было его дежурство. Оставшийся день Тони провёл в отличном расположении духа и не заметил, как все проблемы решились сами собой. Даже кофеварку оперативно починили без его вмешательства.

Это было почти в новинку: Тони успел забыть, какой всё-таки кайф — ожидание встречи с тем, кого просто и беспричинно хочется увидеть. И не то чтобы он страдал от недостатка внимания, скорее, наоборот.

Тони давно вышел из того возраста, когда случайные связи и ни к чему не обязывающие отношения доставляли удовольствие. Если разобраться, они и раньше-то не особо его доставляли, просто Тони знал себя и трезво оценивал возможность серьёзных отношений с кем-нибудь в будущем. Единственный роман, в который он позволил себе погрузиться с головой, закончился трагедией, и роскоши страдать и упиваться болью он больше позволить себе не мог.

Да и вряд ли кому-нибудь когда-нибудь удастся заменить Руми. Она была воплощением того, что Тони действительно ценил в людях, не только его женщиной — она была его другом, а это сочетание встречается не чаще, чем настоящая любовь.

Один шанс на миллион.

Воспоминания трёхлетней давности уже не резали по живому, но цепляли, тянули за собой шлейф смутной тоски, от которой следовало немедленно избавиться, если он не хочет испортить предстоящий вечер.

Тони покосился на часы — до конца рабочего дня оставалась пара часов, но кое-кто здесь, вообще-то, босс, — поднялся из кресла и вышел, оставив открытой дверь кабинета. Пеппер и Хэппи о чём-то увлечённо болтали в приёмной, и от сияющих на их лицах идиотских влюбленных улыбок у Тони заболели скулы.

— Соблазняешь мою помощницу? — строго спросил он Хэппи. — В рабочее время? А ты, Пеп, ему потакаешь. Просто блеск. Вам обоим должно быть стыдно. Вам стыдно?

Хэппи без зазрения совести покачал головой, — ещё и сожалеющую мину состроил, придурок, — а Пеппер только закатила глаза.

— Тебе ведь не стыдно в рабочее время шляться по кафешкам и соблазнять высоких мускулистых красавцев, — отбила она, а Хэппи смущенно кашлянул под негодующим взглядом Тони.

— Почему все вокруг знают о моей личной жизни больше меня? — Он возвёл глаза к потолку, а потом строго посмотрел на Хэппи. — С чего ты вообще это взял?

— Я ваш личный водитель и телохранитель, — ответил тот с таким видом, будто это всё объясняло.

— Спасибо, что просветил, кэп, — фыркнул Тони.

— Я обязан замечать такие вещи. — Словно в оправдание, Хэппи обезоруживающе развёл руками. — Простите, но вы так пялились друг на друга, что я всерьёз начал опасаться за сохранность оконного стекла в той забегаловке. Поаккуратнее в следующий раз, босс, а то что-нибудь точно расплавите.

— Мистер Хоган, ваша забота просто бесценна, — рассмеялся Тони, прошествовал мимо них и ткнул кнопку вызова лифта. — Нам срочно нужно корпоративное пособие «Как перестать следить за личной жизнью босса и заняться своей собственной».

— Это намёк, мистер Старк? — осведомилась Пеппер. Её деловая хватка вызывала уважение. Пожалуй, задайся она целью, и вполне могла бы оттяпать половину его имущества, невзирая на то, что они никогда не были женаты, да что там — даже не целовались.

— Считай, что, — Тони сунул руки в карманы и перекатился с пятки на мысок, — официальное одобрение отгула.

— Трёх.

— Договорились, двух. — Пеппер из него верёвки вила. Тони вошел в лифт и отправил им обоим воздушный поцелуй. — Не наглейте, мисс Поттс.

— Я практически управляю этой компанией, так что ничего не могу обещать. — Пеппер независимо пожала плечами и, мило улыбнувшись, помахала ему. — Приятного вечера, мистер босс.

Хэппи довольно осклабился и приобнял её за талию.

Тони показал им поднятые вверх большие пальцы, хотя так и подмывало показать средние.

Двери лифта сомкнулись, кабина дёрнулась и плавно поползла вверх.

Тони привалился к гладкой стене, расслабленно наблюдая, как цифры на панели управления сменяют друг друга. В том, чтобы жить там же, где работаешь, было определённое преимущество: в лифтах пробок не бывает.

Добравшись до пентхауса, Тони, не торопясь, разделся, неторопливо принял душ, предварительно поплескавшись в джакузи, и завалился на кровать. Спустя пару минут бесцельных блужданий вокруг предстоящей поездки в Дели, служебного романа Пеппер и Хэппи и колебаний индекса Доу-Джонса мысли приняли неизбежное и гораздо более приятное направление.

Стив.

Тони понятия не имел, чего ждать от сегодняшнего вечера. С пятидесятипроцентной вероятностью в программу входил секс — да-да, горячий, умопомрачительный, крышесносный секс с не менее горячим и умопомрачительным доктором, — но Тони поймал себя на мысли, что даже если секса не будет, он не очень расстроится. При условии, что сегодня всё не закончится, конечно.

Тони не хотелось, чтобы заканчивалось. Пяти минут скомканного общения со Стивом хватило, чтобы им заинтересоваться. Наверное, это что-то на уровне инстинктов, неосознаваемых желаний тела — его редко к кому-то тянуло с такой же силой. Навскидку он мог вспомнить только Руми, но там было другое. Совсем.

Он долго рылся в почти бесконечном платяном шкафу, выбирая, что надеть. В крови вскипало, пузырясь и рассыпаясь колючими брызгами, томящее предвкушение. В конце концов, решив, что случай щегольнуть ещё представится, Тони остановился на любимой серой рубашке с красными вставками и воротником-стойкой и светлых лёгких брюках. Для прогулки на яхте с продолжением самое то.

Стив позвонил, когда Тони, заколебавшись ждать, собрался набрать его сам. За окном неторопливо стелились тёплые нью-йоркские сумерки — яркие, расцвеченные неоном и светом тысяч уличных фонарей, привычно шумные и суетливые.

— Извини, пришлось задержаться, — сказал Стив, когда Тони взял трубку, пропустив из вредности шесть или семь гудков.

— Срочный вызов? — Тони со смутным удивлением понял, что интересуется вовсе не из вежливости — о Стиве в самом деле хотелось узнать побольше.

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво отозвался тот. Тони решил не лезть — Стив, судя по тону, не был настроен распространяться о трудовых буднях. — Приглашение в силе?

— Даже не знаю, — игриво протянул Тони, откинулся на кровать спиной и уставился в потолок, прижимая к уху мобильник. Внезапно остро захотелось покурить, внизу живота скрутился узел из предчувствия, восторга и беспричинной тревоги, и Тони осторожно выдохнул, пытаясь избавиться от напряжения.

— Мама не отпускает гулять так поздно? — хмыкнул Стив.

Тони вспомнил Пеппер и кучу документов на подпись, благополучно похеренных на столе в кабинете.

— Скорее гиперответственная старшая сестра, — вздохнул он, поднялся и всунул ноги в туфли. — Но я никогда не был пай-мальчиком, так что слушаться старших не входит в мои привычки.

— Это радует, — отозвался Стив. В трубке мягко зашуршало: видимо, он тоже одевался. Тони представил, как Стив натягивает рубашку на широченные плечи, потом — как он сам будет её снимать и с мазохистским наслаждением позавидовал себе.

— Кстати, Стив?

— М?

— Ты не оставил мне выбора. — Тони подмигнул отражению в зеркале, вышел из квартиры и направился к лифту. — Луна уже взошла.

— Ничего не имею против дешёвой романтики, — заявил Стив, и на заднем фоне что-то хлопнуло. — Тони?

— Что? — Двери гаража поползли вверх, неизбежно ставя его перед крайне сложным выбором средства передвижения на сегодня. Практичность или позёрство? Простота или роскошь? Стив, Стив, что же ты оценишь больше?

Не то шестое, не то ещё чёрт знает какое чувство подсказывало, что на такие вещи Стиву как раз таки плевать.

— Я не буду говорить с тобой по телефону, пока мы оба за рулем, — строго сказал Стив.

«А в постели ты тоже устанавливаешь правила?» — чуть было не ляпнул Тони, но вовремя прикусил язык. Желание встречи становилось почти нестерпимым.

— Ты мечта копов, Стив, — вздохнул он и, поколебавшись, вдавил кнопку на брелоке сигнализации.

— Почему-то я уверен, что ты их гроза, так что мы друг друга стоим.

— Как ты догадался?

— Интуиция. И было бы неплохо знать, куда ехать.

— А как же интуиция?

— Доберусь до места и можешь проверять её, сколько пожелаешь.

— Ты сам это сказал. Встретимся на пирсе, красавчик. Третий причал, — сказал Тони и уселся в «феррари». К черту ложную скромность, выпендрёж так выпендрёж.

— Буду на месте через двадцать минут. Тони?

— Ты не мог бы называть меня по имени почаще? Мне нравится, как оно звучит в твоем исполнении. — Тони откинулся на спинку водительского кресла и прикрыл глаза. Мотор сыто урчал, в салоне было тепло, а голос Стива умиротворял. Тони от души позавидовал его пациентам, которые имели возможность слушать этот голос бесплатно и круглосуточно — и, конечно же, по закону жанра, нихрена это не ценили.

— Тони. — В голосе Стива искрился смех. — Я отключаюсь.

— Как бы мне ни не хотелось расставаться с тобой, но, — Тони вздохнул и выехал из гаража, — как скажешь, Стив.

— Увидимся через двадцать минут.

По дороге к пирсу на Тони накатило беспричинное волнение, странная смесь предвкушения, страсти и неясного желания определённости, словно впервые в жизни мчался навстречу судьбе. Мимо бурлящим горным потоком нёсся вечерний Нью-Йорк, пьянящий, яркий, мечтающий, немного пошлый, бесстыдно дерзкий, но Тони не замечал ничего, погружённый в свои мысли. Где-то на самом краю сознания назойливо зудело стыдное и жестокое слово «предательство», но Тони запретил себе думать об этом, отлично осознавая, что Руми была бы против того, чтобы он хоронил себя, намеренно или непроизвольно дистанцируясь от шанса завести нормальные отношения.

Черт, он действительно употребил слово “отношения”, а не один из синонимов к слову “интрижка”. Похоже, его зацепило даже больше, чем он предполагал.

Лихо войдя в поворот, он припарковался у самого ограждения, заглушил мотор и выбрался из «феррари». Гудзонский бриз немедленно забрался под рубашку, огладил мышцы, пустив по коже сонм мурашек. Тони поежился и, расправив плечи, пошел вдоль пирса к марине. Обогнул группку гомонящих по-испански туристов, спустился по узкой лестнице и придирчиво осмотрел пришвартованную в третьем ряду стоянки яхту. «Румико» мягко плескалась в накатывающих на берег волнах, а Тони, как ни старался, никак не мог добиться от себя искренних мыслей о том, что поступает неправильно. Возможно, он последний мудак, но как же он, чёрт побери, устал от всего этого…

— Тони!

Он обернулся, радуясь возможности отвлечься, и наконец-то увидел Стива.

Все посторонние мысли из головы улетучились мгновенно.

Ещё бы.

Тони даже представить не мог, что кто-то способен выглядеть настолько сногсшибательно в самой обычной белой рубашке с рукавами, закатанными до локтей, и не менее обычных синих джинсах.

Как оказалось, очень даже способен.

Тони приветственно махнул рукой, с удовольствием разглядывая Стива. Тот, сопровождаемый заинтересованно-восхищенными взглядами гуляющих по пирсу людей, легко сбежал по лестнице и приблизился к нему.

— Привет.

— Выглядишь потрясно, — искренне сказал Тони. — Твои пациенты сильно протестовали, когда ты слинял с работы из-за меня?

— О да, особенно мисс Джонс, — кивнул Стив.

— Она красивая?

— Очень. Для своих шестидесяти шести, конечно.

— Серьёзно? — Тони рассмеялся.

Стив улыбнулся в ответ.

— Предпочитаю не заводить романов на работе, — пояснил он, глядя на воду.

— Хочешь поговорить об этом? — вскинул брови Тони.

— Не слишком. Как насчёт того, чтобы поговорить о тебе?

— Я скучный и унылый, в лучших традициях офисного планктона. — Тони поморщился и показал большим пальцем вниз, демонстрируя отвращение к самому себе.

— Ну, — Стив многозначительно покосился на красавицу-яхту, — ладно, как скажешь. Хотя я бы с тобой поспорил.

— Хочешь спеть мне дифирамбу? — Тони вдруг понял, что начал получать настоящее удовольствие от общения. Это было… непривычно и настолько классно, что он только невероятным усилием воли сдерживал то и дело норовившее броситься вскачь сердце.

— У меня со слухом не очень, — посетовал Стив. — Так что могу только нарисовать крайне предвзятый и лестный портрет. Как тебе?

— Потрясающе. — Как ни пытался, Тони не мог сдержать лезущую на лицо дурацкую улыбку. — Думаю, на моей яхте найдётся все необходимое для творчества.

— Даже так? — Стив лукаво ухмыльнулся, озорно блестя глазами.

— И никак иначе. — Тони позволил себе подступить ближе и накрыл его руку, лежащую на ограждении, своей. — Пошли?

— Пошли, — согласился Стив и на мгновение переплел их пальцы.

А потом они пошли.

— Надеюсь, ты не страдаешь морской болезнью? — Тони затормозил перед узким трапом и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь, — ответил Стив и вслед за ним поднялся на палубу.

— Мне нравится твой оптимизм, — похвалил Тони, махнул рабочим марины отдать швартовы и взошёл на мостик.

Ему нравилось управлять «Румико» самому, к тому же сейчас присутствие на яхте посторонних только сбило бы настрой. Тони завёл мотор, взялся за штурвал и осторожно повёл яхту прочь от берега.

— У тебя хорошо получается. — Стив прислонился бедром к приборной доске и скрестил руки на груди, наблюдая за ним.

— Хочешь, научу? — отозвался Тони, отступил на шаг в сторону и кивнул Стиву на штурвал. — Давай, док, не дрейфь, это не сложнее, чем людей резать.

В глазах Стива на мгновение промелькнуло что-то такое, от чего Тони усомнился в уместности шутки — какая-то едва уловимая тоска или боль, не разберёшь сразу, да и Стив не позволил разобраться — перехватил штурвал и деловито уставился в лобовое стекло.

— Ну-ка. — Тони встал позади него и устроил ладони поверх его рук. Стив был выше, так что Тони в очередной раз похвалил себя за предусмотрительно надетые туфли со скрытым каблуком — в росте они со Стивом хоть и не сравнялись, но теперь он хотя бы мог положить подбородок на широкое плечо и сделать вид, что это для улучшения обзора. — Вот так, поехали. О, да ты лихач! Не дёргайся, веди ровнее, как невесту под венец.

Стив в ответ на его комментарии только тихо посмеивался. Тони очень быстро обнаглел настолько, что и вовсе прижался сзади, не убирая ладоней с его рук, уверенно лежащих на штурвале, хотя в этом уже не было необходимости, — Стив прекрасно управлялся и без посторонней помощи, — и с удовольствием прислушивался к тому, как мягкие вибрации от его смеха отдавались в его собственной груди.

Они быстро миновали границу залива, и Тони поставил яхту на автопилот, установив минимальную скорость, чтобы они мягко дрейфовали, а не неслись на всех парусах. Ради этого пришлось оторваться от Стива, что Тони и сделал — с нескрываемым сожалением.

— Ну как? — поинтересовался он, быстро поворачивая нужные рычажки на панели управления.

— Мне понравилось. — Стив опёрся о приборную доску, глядя в лобовое стекло. — Но у тебя всё равно гораздо лучше получается.

— Опыт не пропьёшь, — усмехнулся Тони.

— А ты пытался? — шутливо спросил Стив.

У Тони пересохло в горле. Стив, конечно, говорил без задней мысли, он точно не мог знать о столь позорных страницах биографии счастливчика Старка, родившегося в обнимку с чековой книжкой, но...

— Было дело, — уклончиво протянул Тони после паузы, тщетно понадеявшись, что прозвучало иронично. На деле вышло хрипло и жалко, но было плевать. Откуда-то пришла уверенность, что Стив не будет осуждать, даже если узнает, что после смерти Руми он пил так, что едва не разорился. Если бы не Пеппер, валяться бы ему сейчас в какой-нибудь канаве за компанию с лучшими представителями городского дна.

— Тяжёлые воспоминания? — Стив внимательно смотрел на него. Он явно догадался, что затронул запретную тему, но задний ход давать не стал.

Тони молча кивнул. Внезапно захотелось поделиться, рассказать о том, что до сих пор временами невыносимо терзало душу, эгоистично подпитаться уверенностью и спокойствием, которых Стиву было не занимать... Он ни с кем не говорил об этом очень долго. Вопреки увещеваниям Пеппер и угрозам Романовой отказался от помощи психотерапевта, потому что его самого уже тошнило от собственного вовсе не мужественного нытья, от которого первое время страдали все, но Пеп — в особенности. А надо было, наверно... Особенно когда он понял, что самостоятельно справиться не получится.

— Вроде того. Не бери в голову, — в конце концов ответил он.

— Извини, — без наигранного сожаления, и от того на самом деле искренне отозвался Стив. — Расскажешь?

Ну всё, Старк, не раскисай. Соберись, твою мать, давай, будь мужиком.

Тони тряхнул головой, словно ставя для себя метафорическую точку, пинком загнал тягостные мысли в дальний угол и, взяв себя в руки, улыбнулся:

— Как-нибудь потом. Не хочу портить вечер.

— Договорились. — Стив ободряюще сжал его плечо. — Значит, надо срочно сменить тему.

— У меня есть идея. Раз уж твой первый раз за штурвалом оказался таким удачным, — Тони подмигнул ему, — предлагаю это отметить. Прошу за мной, мистер Роджерс.

— С удовольствием, мистер… — Стив вопросительно вскинул бровь, и Тони понял, что тот до сих пор даже его фамилии не знает. Хотя, откуда ему — при их знакомстве Тони этим не озаботился.

— Старк. Тони Старк, — со смехом ответил Тони и поманил его за собой.

В единственной («Румико», вообще-то, задумывалась именно как место уединения, так что массовых гуляний здесь и не планировалось) каюте уже всё было готово — спасибо Джарвису и его предусмотрительности. Тони порой всерьёз задумывался, что его бесподобный дворецкий вполне мог бы управлять этой грёбаной страной. И справился бы никак не хуже, а, сто процентов, — намного лучше всех этих дармоедов от народной воли вместе взятых.

К слову, Джарвис по особому случаю расстарался: стол ломился от еды — как будто они всю ночь жрать собирались, честное слово.

— Вино, виски, бренди? — Тони не глядя вытащил из ведра со льдом бутылку, изучил этикетку и поморщился. — Шампанское? Терпеть его не могу, если честно, та ещё кислятина.

— Я редко пью, так что вряд ли оценю по достоинству хоть что-то из предложенного, — самокритично признался Стив. — Но лучше вино.

— Как скажешь, красавчик. — Тони, поколебавшись, отдал предпочтение «Амароне», элегантно разлил вино по бокалам и передал один Стиву, всё это время наблюдавшему за ним с явственно читаемым восхищением.

— Восемьдесят шестой год. Попробуй, тебе понравится. — Тони поболтал вино в бокале, сделал глоток и покатал на языке, чтобы лучше почувствовать все оттенки вкуса. Примерно то же самое он сегодня собирался сделать со Стивом — продегустировать, попробовать его всего, чтобы убедиться, что о лучшем нельзя и мечтать.

— Думаю, мне понравилось бы в любом случае, — ответил Стив, отпивая из своего бокала.

На его губах остались капельки вина, которые Стив машинально слизал, а Тони предсказуемо залип на этом зрелище.

Терпеть дальше просто не осталось сил.

— Стив?

— М?

Тони поставил вино на стол и положил ладонь ему на грудь.

— Если я тебя сейчас не поцелую, то точно взорвусь, — признался он.

Стив улыбнулся краем губ, отставил свой бокал в сторону и, притянув Тони к себе, поцеловал его сам.

И Тони поддался. Похоже, именно на это и было рассчитано — такие вещи всегда происходят внезапно, как бы к ним ни готовился. Тони провёл ладонями по рукам Стива, сжал пальцы на каменно-твёрдых плечах, ответил на поцелуй так, как хотелось — жадно и нежно, возвращая каждое касание губ и языка, чуть склонил голову, позволяя Стиву вести, и прижался сильнее, чувствуя, как чуть выше собственного бьётся чужое сердце — так же прерывисто-быстро, словно отбивая доселе неизвестный, но зажигательный ритм.

— Вот так вот сразу, да? — неискренне укорил Тони, когда они оторвались друг от друга, из объятий, впрочем, так и не выпустив. — Ты только что лишил меня шанса долго и нудно тебя добиваться, а себя — возможности вдоволь насладиться процессом. Потому что добиваться и ухаживать я умею. Тебе бы понравилось.

— Не сомневаюсь, но теперь мы этого уже никогда не узнаем, — рассмеялся Стив. — И к тому же, — он вновь коснулся губами губ Тони и улыбнулся, светло и ласково, — мне кажется, мы оба хотели именно этого.

— Да ладно? — Тони обхватил его за талию, прижимая к себе и млея от ощущения твёрдых мышц под руками. — Если бы я сам к тебе не подкатил в том чёртовом баре, ты бы и внимания на меня не обратил.

— Я обратил на тебя внимание сразу, как только ты вошел в «тот чёртов бар», — передразнил Стив и наклонился, слегка куснув его за шею, отчего Тони окончательно поплыл.

Да что с ним такое творится? Не семнадцать же лет, в самом деле, взрослый мужик, а несёт, как малолетку.

Впрочем, плевать.

— Серьёзно? А захотел? — нагло спросил он, потеревшись носом об обтянутое рубашкой плечо.

— А захотел, когда ты впервые открыл рот и начал пороть какую-то чушь. Вернее, — Стив прищурился и скользнул пальцами по его лицу, словно изучая и узнавая, — именно тогда я понял, как лучше всего тебя заткнуть, — и в подтверждение своих слов вновь поцеловал его.

Тони рассмеялся ему в губы, выпутался из объятий и за руку потянул к скрывавшейся за ширмой широкой кровати. Стив послушно последовал за ним, мягко сжимая его пальцы в своих, и это прикосновение чертовски хотелось продлить. Правда, пришлось всё-таки ненадолго расцепиться, чтобы отодвинуть чертову ширму, но для Тони всё компенсировалось тем, как Стив притянул его к себе, прижав спиной к груди, и зарылся лицом в его волосы.

— Я тебя хочу, — шепнул он, невесомо касаясь его шеи губами.

— О да, я чувствую. — Тони умудрился рассмеяться, несмотря на то, что мог думать только о том, как бы поскорее оставить Стива без штанов. И без остальной одежды. И самому остаться.

В данный момент его гениальный мозг был способен генерировать исключительно примитивные мысли — и это радовало, потому что в последние несколько месяцев Тони откровенно забил на личную жизнь.

Стив скользнул руками под рубашку, устроил ладони у него на пояснице и зарылся носом в шею. Тони позволил себе насладиться моментом абсолютного триумфа, а потом, чуть отстранившись, развернул Стива к себе за подбородок и поцеловал. Не смог себе отказать — тем более, что целовался Стив обалденно, а от каждого его прикосновения у Тони всё сильнее кололо губы и сладко сжималось сердце.

Стив отозвался с неожиданной жадностью, углубил поцелуй, словно соревнуясь с Тони за первенство, прижал к себе сильнее, провёл руками вниз по спине и без колебаний облапал за задницу.

— Хэй, не так быстро, ковбой. — Тони со смехом оторвался от него, но Стив даже не подумал ослабить хватку. — Я сверху, учти.

— Я бы на твоем месте не был в этом так уверен, — заявил Стив.

— Это почему? — ревниво отозвался Тони.

— Потому что я врач. — Стив скользнул губами по его подбородку и горячо шепнул на ухо: — И я точно знаю, как сделать так хорошо, чтобы ты этого не забыл.

Его глаза блестели азартно и пьяно, а у Тони огнём горели губы. Хотелось ещё.

И он позволил себе «ещё».

Одежда комом полетела на пол. Тони не смог отказать себе в удовольствии попялиться на обнаженный торс Стива прежде, чем его завалили на кровать и не дали восхищенным комментариям сорваться с языка.

— Долго собирался смотреть? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Я впервые в жизни готов кончить от одного только зрелища, — разоткровенничался Тони вновь, притягивая его к себе.

— У тебя ещё будет такая возможность. — Стив наклонился, целуя его в шею, провел ладонью по груди, животу, бедру и Тони на автомате развел ноги, позволив Стиву удобно устроиться между ними.

— Кажется, кто-то собирался быть сверху? — насмешливо напомнил Стив.

— В следующий раз — обязательно, — пообещал Тони и щелкнул пальцами, вырубая свет.

***

В общем, так всё и началось. Тони и Стив. Или, скорее, Стив и Тони. Почему-то в своей голове Тони всегда ставил его на первое место.

Встречаться так часто и так надолго, как хотелось бы, получалось редко: у Стива неизменно случались форс-мажоры на работе, да и сам Тони с головой ушёл в новый проект, частенько выползая из кабинета далеко за полночь и пропадая в незапланированных командировках в противоположных концах света.

Желанные встречи заменяли — суррогат, конечно, и всё же — звонки и переписка. Тони раньше не замечал за собой склонности часами болтать по телефону ни о чём, а тем более строчить бессмысленные сообщения, считая это придурью романтичных, не познавших прелести взрослой жизни малолетних идиотов. Но на этот раз с лёгкой душой и чистой совестью изменил себе.

Пару раз они катались на яхте, и программа развлечений была похожа на их самый первый раз, который Тони вспоминал с неизменной нежностью.

Иногда Стив заезжал за ним в офис на мотоцикле, и Тони, с удовольствием сменив опостылевший деловой костюм на потёртые джинсы, футболку с «Металликой» и любимую кожаную куртку, садился за его спиной, и они катались по городу, а потом допоздна сидели в какой-нибудь уютной кафешке на окраине, где можно было не бояться случайно столкнуться с теми, кто жаждал его крови или денег.

Тони прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что с ним происходит.

Он увлёкся. Оставалось надеяться, что Стив увлёкся не меньше.

Это не было в новинку, но Тони не хотелось обнадёживать себя мыслями о том, что судьба, вопреки обыкновению, подкинула ему второй шанс.

«Доброе утро! Встретимся сегодня?»

Тони определенно обожал привычку Стива без лишних слов переходить к делу.

«Привет, красавчик! К тебе или ко мне?»

«Я сегодня освобожусь пораньше. Пожалуй, можно и ко мне»

Тони удивленно вскинул брови. Это что-то новенькое. Обычно они встречались на одной из квартир Тони либо в отеле, но у Стива — никогда, хотя Тони не отказался бы посмотреть, где и как он живет. Что и говорить, это задевало, пусть даже самую малость. Похоже, они медленно, но верно двигались к настоящему доверию. Это определённо… радовало.

«Серьёзно? А твоя жена точно не будет против?»

«Тони, ты прекрасно знаешь, что у меня нет никакой жены»

Конечно, Тони знал, потому что ещё в первую неделю пробил всю биографию Стива. Нет, не из-за того, что подозревал что-то эдакое, хотя идеальность Стива и вызывала определённые сомнения — ну не может живой человек быть таким безупречным.

Как оказалось — очень даже может, несмотря на далеко не безоблачную жизнь и карьеру. Полуголодное детство, мать умерла от рака, когда Стиву ещё не было восемнадцати, отца толком он не знал, потом грант на обучение, медицинский с отличием, ординатура, практика в неотложке и, как венец — Ирак. Три года на передовой и ранение, после которого чудом остался жив. Они не разговаривали на эту тему — Стив сам не упоминал, что был на войне, а Тони предусмотрительно не лез на рожон, опасаясь задеть за живое. Если захочет — сам расскажет.

«Знаю, но это каждый раз, как бальзам для моих ушей. И глаз»

«До вечера, Тони»

«Ты меня бросаешь? Вот так быстро? Фу, как некрасиво, Стив, а я ведь хотел позвать тебя поужинать прежде чем перейдём к основной программе»

«Что нам мешает приготовить ужин дома?»

Дома.

У Тони ёкнуло и отчаянно-восторженно заныло в груди.

«Твой скилл предложений, от которых невозможно отказаться, скоро побьёт все рекорды»

«Просто у меня отличный учитель»

«Я ещё и не такому могу научить»

«Я тоже кое-что умею. Если ты ещё не заметил»

«Заметил, и ещё как. Мы определённо созданы друг для друга»

«Возможно... Ты в курсе, что потенциального партнёра для отношений мы выбираем в первые секунды знакомства?»

«Я никогда не изучал эту тему с научных позиций, но мой собственный опыт подсказывает, что наука и на этот раз права»

«Я тебя обожаю, Тони»

«Это официальное признание?»

«Всё будет зависеть от того, как быстро ты приедешь»

«Ты не успеешь передумать. Уже мчусь»

«Уже жду»

***

— Ну-с, и что у нас на ужин? — Тони бросил куртку в плетёное кресло и с интересом огляделся.

— Паста болоньезе и греческий салат, — ответил Стив, гремя посудой. — Ты помогать собираешься или как?

— Дай мне осмотреться, а то буду шарахаться от каждого утюга, — придирчиво ответил Тони, поставил на стол две бутылки «Моэт и Шандон» и вышел из кухни в широкий светлый коридор.

— У меня всего один, было бы, от чего шарахаться, — крикнул ему вдогонку Стив.

Тони улыбнулся и осторожно приоткрыл дверь в одну из двух комнат, оказавшуюся спальней. Он всегда чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке в незнакомом помещёнии, хоть и не показывал этого. В квартире Стива оказалось уютно, хотя обстановка и была довольно-таки сдержанной, если не сказать аскетичной: светлые ненавязчивые цвета, минимум мебели, никаких тебе милых безделушек, расставленных по пыльным полкам, да о чём он, какая, к черту, пыль — здесь было чисто, как в операционной.

Правда, на стене во второй комнате, которую можно было назвать кабинетом, обнаружилась картина — темноволосая кареглазая девушка в ярко-красном платье на фоне расцвеченного фейерверками ночного неба. Тони подошел поближе, рассматривая девушку — фигуристая и довольно симпатичная, хоть и не совсем в его вкусе, она чем-то привлекала, притягивала взгляд. Тони невольно залип и опомнился лишь услышав за спиной голос Стива:

— Её звали Пегги.

Тони, чувствуя себя, как застуканный родителями за просмотром порно подросток, отступил на шаг и виновато обернулся к нему.

— Звали?

— Да. Звали. — Стив перестал гипнотизировать взглядом стену напротив и посмотрел ему в глаза. — Давай не сейчас, ладно?

— Понял. — Тони криво усмехнулся, чувствуя себя уязвленным. — Не заслужил такой откровенности? Мог бы сразу сказать, чтобы не лез, куда не просят.

— О, господи. Какой же ты идиот.

Стив закатил глаза, шагнул ближе и, притянув его к себе, быстро поцеловал в губы. Тони честно попытался сопротивляться, но куда там — Стив был сильнее, намного, и это откровенно заводило.

— Я не позвал бы тебя к себе, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты увидел и узнал обо мне что-то, чего ещё не знаешь, — сказал Стив, не выпуская его из объятий. — Просто давай не сейчас? У меня не то настроение, честно. Я соскучился. Сколько мы не виделись?

Тони уткнулся лбом в широкое плечо и пробурчал:

— Три недели. Почти. И я тоже соскучился. Но ты же меня знаешь...

— Знаю, — легко согласился Стив, перебирая его волосы. — Не успокоишься, пока не докопаешься до истины.

— Угу, — подтвердил Тони и блаженно прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь под его прикосновениями. Стоять бы так до скончания века и больше нихрена от жизни не надо, честное слово…

— Обязательно докопаешься, — пообещал Стив и легко потянул его за волосы, вынуждая посмотреть на себя. — Но сперва ужин. На голодный желудок таких бесед лучше не вести.

Справедливости ради, до беседы у них в тот вечер так и не дошло.

***

— Она погибла. Разбилась на машине по дороге на работу. Всегда любила погонять, несмотря на мои просьбы быть осторожнее. Мы в этот момент разговаривали по телефону, так что… Я примчался к месту аварии первым, но не успел.

Стив ронял слова, как булыжники на мостовую, а Тони, замерев, слушал, боясь пошевелиться или вдохнуть слишком громко. Грудь распирало от острой боли — уже и не поймешь, своей ли, чужой… Хотелось подбодрить, обнять, сказать, что понимает Стива, как никто, но слова застряли в глотке, неуместные и ненужные.

Они сидели в маленькой кофейне на Мэдисон-стрит, пили кофе — вернее, кофе пил Тони, а Стив, конечно, заказал себе чай, сопроводив это крайне убедительными комментариями, что он тонизирует гораздо лучше, а Тони, конечно, в ответ заявил, что кофе для него не только способ проснуться, но и, что гораздо важнее, ритуал, который помогает настроиться на предстоящий день, и хрен с этим кто мог поспорить. Даже Стив. Он, впрочем, и не собирался.

Часы показывали семь двадцать пять утра. Через тридцать пять минут Стив заступал на смену, у Тони на девять часов была запланирована встреча с потенциальными инвесторами, а над небоскребами уже вовсю сияло предательски яркое летнее солнце. Не самая подходящая обстановка для разговоров о давних душевных травмах.

Хотя, пожалуй, для разговоров на такие темы понятия «подходящее время» в принципе не существует.

— Ты любил её? — севшим голосом спросил Тони. Кофе внезапно показался невкусным — приторным и каким-то пластмассовым.

Стив сдавил пальцами переносицу и задумчиво уставился в окно. Откинулся на спинку стула и вновь посмотрел Тони в глаза. В его взгляде сквозила боль, давняя и привычная, такая же, какая порой разъедала душу Тони — до сих пор.

— Да, — ответил Стив — странно резко, будто решившись на что-то. — Наверное, и сейчас люблю. Извини, Тони, но я не хочу тебе лгать…

— Я понимаю. Поверь, я тебя понимаю как никто. — Тони невесело усмехнулся. — Мы с Румико собирались пожениться. Она была… удивительной. Я больше таких не встречал.

Они помолчали, но молчание не было натянутым или давящим.

— Что с ней случилось? — наконец спросил Стив.

— Нам с тобой попались на удивление рисковые подруги. — Тони невольно улыбнулся, вспомнив Руми и все её опасные увлечения. — Твоя гоняла на тачках, а Румико больше всего на свете любила горы. Возможно, даже больше меня, хотя, это, конечно, вряд ли. И горы её любили. Настолько сильно, что в конце концов захотели оставить себе… — Он закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул, сглатывая подступивший к горлу комок. — Во время восхождения её группы на Уитни на них сошла лавина. Спаслись все… кроме Руми.

— Я… — Стив поморщился, видимо, решив, что любые слова в таких ситуациях — ненужное сотрясание воздуха, и просто накрыл руку Тони своей. — Ты тоже её любишь.

— Её все любили. — Тони уткнулся лбом в тыльную сторону его ладони и закрыл глаза. Присутствие Стива неизменно дарило ему покой и какую-то сумасшедшую надежду на то, что всё непременно будет хорошо. — Ну вот нахрена ты об этом заговорил, это грёбаное утро так хорошо начиналось, Стив.

— Когда-то мы должны были об этом поговорить. — Стив пожал плечами. — Почему не сегодня?

— Должны? — Тони цепко посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ну… — Стив на мгновение отвел взгляд, — я подумал, что это нормально для людей, состоящих в отношениях, разве нет?

— То есть, — Тони невольно подался вперед, — вот это вот всё, — он неопределенно обвел рукой себя, Стив, столик и прилегающее к ним пространство, — для тебя... серьёзно?

— А для тебя? — Стив испытующе посмотрел на него, и Тони захотелось провалиться сквозь землю, чтобы Стив не видел его пылающих щёк и вымученной полуулыбки, под которой он тщетно пытался скрыть чувства. Те самые, которые не давали покоя с первого их свидания — и в которые он никак не мог позволить себе упасть с головой.

— Очень, — ответил Тони, и сам испугался звука своего голоса — хриплого, каркающего, как будто он простудился или внезапно постарел лет на пятьдесят.

— Ну вот и для меня тоже. Предлагаю закрыть тему, по крайней мере, на сегодня. — Стив привстал, опёрся ладонью о столешницу и прежде, чем Тони успел опомниться, быстро поцеловал его в губы. После чего уселся на своё место и, как ни в чем не бывало, предложил: — В «Smalls» завтра квартет Йена Хендриксона-Смита играет, и у меня есть два билета.

— Это предложение из разряда тех, от которых невозможно отказаться? — лукаво улыбнувшись, спросил Тони. Кошки на душе всё ещё скребли, но ощущение того, что самое сложное позади, прочно поселилось по соседству с ними.

Стив со знанием дела покачал головой.

— Без шансов. Я заеду за тобой завтра в половине седьмого.

***

Почему, когда ждёшь, время тянется так чертовски медленно?

Тони поймал себя на мысли, что уже несколько минут сидит, раскачиваясь в кресле и пялясь в стену. Не самое лучшее времяпрепровождение, особенно когда список неотложных дел не то что не уменьшается, а только растёт в геометрической прогрессии.

Дверь в кабинет без стука распахнулась.

И Пеппер, да.

— Привет, Пеп. — Тони лучезарно улыбнулся, хоть и знал, что не сработает. Никогда не срабатывало, так с чего бы сейчас ломать систему?

Пеппер угрожающе махнула планшетом, захлопнула дверь и, не менее угрожающе стуча каблуками, направилась к нему.

— Тони! Что ты творишь, чёрт побери? Что это было?! — Она возмущённо всплеснула руками. — Ты серьёзно? Пожертвовать нашу коллекцию современного искусства этим… этим…

— Бойскаутам Америки, — кивнул Тони. — И, на минуточку, это моя коллекция. Что хочу, то и ворочу.

— Я потратила десять лет, курируя её, так что это наша коллекция! — Пеппер аккуратно — так, чтобы не разбить, — но устрашающе грохнула планшет на стол перед ним. — Вороти, что хочешь, во время переговоров с инвесторами, а такие вещи впредь, пожалуйста, будь так любезен согласовывать со мной! Да что с тобой творится вообще, можешь объяснить? Чёрт с ней, с коллекцией, но то, что ты уступил китайцам пять процентов, вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет, а им ведь даже уговаривать тебя не пришлось!

— А ещё я дал тебе три отгула, — напомнил Тони, мечтая о том, чтобы кто-нибудь тоже дал ему отгул. — Ужас, правда?

— Два. И сейчас мы не об этом, — отрезала Пеппер. — Тони. Что. Происходит? Я тебя совершенно не узнаю.

Тони вспомнил Стива, его улыбку, рубашку, натянутую на широких плечах и только чудом не рвущуюся по швам, неизменный блеск в глазах при одном на него, Тони, взгляде, полумрак спальни в его квартире, потрясающий кофе, который Стив варил по утрам специально для него, а сам отказывался пить наотрез, сегодняшние чёртовы откровения, голос, слова, вздохи…

— Не знаю, — ответил он, улыбаясь, как идиот. — Но со мной давно такого не было. Очень давно. И я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.

— Вон оно что… Тони… — Пеппер, помедлив секунду, подошла, уселась на подлокотник его кресла и, потянув за волосы на затылке, заставила запрокинуть голову. Заглянула в глаза и вдруг улыбнулась как-то по-особенному тепло и нежно. — Тони, бог мой… Да ты же влюбился.

— Хм. — Тони легко пожал плечами и не стал отрицать очевидное: — Не исключено, что ты права.

— По уши, — авторитетно подтвердила Пеппер. — Чёрт побери, если бы я вовремя вспомнила, каким покладистым и беспроблемным становится влюбленный Тони Старк, уже давно наняла бы какую-нибудь хорошенькую медсестру, чтобы тебя окрутить.

— Стив военный хирург, — с непонятной ему самому гордостью поправил Тони. — Вернее, был им в Ираке, сейчас он такой же гражданский, как мы с тобой.

— Это чертовски сексуально, — одобрила Пеппер и, потрепав Тони по волосам, встала. — Я видела его фото в фейсбуке. Тони, если ты его упустишь, я уволюсь, и ты знаешь, чем это грозит.

— О да. Я разорюсь, сопьюсь и буду ночевать под Бруклинским мостом, — согласился Тони. — Ты просто чудо, Пеп. Умеешь подбодрить.

— И кого тут понадобилось подбадривать? — притворно изумилась Пеппер. — Не того ли человека, который на спор склеил всех моделей «Maxim» две тысячи двенадцатого?

— Не всех — как ты помнишь, с сентябрьский не срослось, но на мартовский обложке были близняшки, — уточнил Тони, как будто это имело какое-то значение. — А если я скажу, что Стив был бойскаутом, ты простишь мне коллекцию?

Пеппер закатила глаза.

— Я-то прощу — возможно. Но если планируешь и дальше вести себя, как полный кретин, советую переписать на меня свою компанию, пока совет директоров не объявил тебя недееспособным, — усмехнулась она.

— А что, это мысль. — Тони откинулся на спинку кресла и патетически взмахнул руками: — Только представь…

— И представлять не хочу, — отрезала Пеппер. — У меня тоже есть личная жизнь, и я хочу ею заниматься хотя бы иногда. Так что лучше возвращайся сам, пока я не притащила тебя за шиворот и не приковала к креслу наручниками.

— Боюсь, Стив не одобрит, мы даже с ним ещё до такого не дошли, — расхохотался Тони. — Хотя идея, безусловно, интересная.

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — поморщилась Пеппер, но глаза её смеялись. — Завтра Гонконг, помнишь?

— Помню. — Тони вздохнул. — Но это будет завтра. А сегодня я иду в джазовый клуб с самым лучшим на свете парнем — моим парнем, и этому не помешает даже апокалипсис.

— Если там будет свободный микрофон, не подкачай, — сказала Пеппер уже с порога. — И я хочу видео.  
***

Стив, как всегда, оказался до неприличия пунктуален. Но и Тони не подкачал — уже ждал его на парковке, предварительно облачившись в совершенно не вяжущиеся с образом солидного бизнесмена, периодически попадающего на обложку Форбс, драные джинсы, старую, но нежно любимую футболку с Black Sabbath и одну из миллиона кожаных курток, которые уныло пылились в гардеробной, потому что не купить было совершенно невозможно, а носить — некуда.

До Стива.

— Привет, — сказал Стив, сняв шлем. Он смотрелся на удивление органично в простых чёрных джинсах, белой рубашке и куртке за рулём мотоцикла. Да что там — просто потрясно смотрелся.

— Ты охренеть какой красивый, Роджерс, — не удержался Тони. — За что мне такое счастье, вот скажи?

Стив рассмеялся.

— Ты хорошо вел себя весь год, и Санта решил сделать тебе подарок заранее? — предположил он, но его улыбка и блеск в глазах выдавали то, как приятно ему слышать подобное.

— Похоже, Санта решил, что я теперь до конца жизни буду хорошим мальчиком и выписал шикарный аванс, — фыркнул Тони, устраиваясь за его спиной.

Стив передал ему шлем, убедился — ну ещё бы! — что Тони застегнул его, и выкрутил гашетку. Мотоцикл плавно тронулся с места и, быстро набирая скорость, они помчались к Гринвич-Виллидж.

Поблизости от “Smells” парковочных мест не нашлось — на удивление всё оказалось забито под завязку, так что, если бы Тони решил выпендриться и настоял на кадиллаке, пришлось бы очень долго искать, куда пристроить тачку, и скорее всего, на концерт они вовсе не попали бы. Немного попетляв, Стив в итоге втиснул мотоцикл между непритязательной тойотой и до блеска отдраенным фордом и подошёл к дожидавшемуся его на тротуаре Тони.

На входе в клуб, ломая стереотипы, их встретил большой пушистый черный кот.

— Ты, видимо, вместо швейцара, приятель? — Тони присел на корточки и осторожно протянул руку. Кот благосклонно дал себя погладить, потерся о ладонь и басовито мяукнул, адресовав Тони внимательный взгляд.

— Это Армстронг, — сказал Стив, с улыбкой наблюдая за ними. — Он и на Луи отзывается. Пойдём, а то самое интересное пропустим.

В небольшом полутемном зале оказалось на удивление многолюдно. На простых деревянных скамейках и стульях сидели, негромко переговариваясь и потягивая выпивку, мужчины и женщины. Столиков не было вообще, как и меню, кроме карты бара, из чего Тони сделал вывод, что сюда приходят исключительно с целью выпить и послушать хорошую музыку.

— Популярное место, да? — спросил Тони, когда они пробрались к барной стойке и уселись на высокие стулья. Обзор отсюда открывался потрясающий.

— Да, очень, — кивнул Стив. — Не считаю себя таким уж ценителем джаза, но мне очень нравится атмосфера.

— Я много слышал об этом месте, но ни разу не был. Теперь жалею немного. — Тони задумчиво полистал карту бара. Выбор напитков был офигительным. — Я вообще забыл, когда в последний раз выбирался куда-то, чтобы, хм, окультуриться.

— Ты слишком много работаешь, — с улыбкой заметил Стив.

— Кто бы говорил.

Они переглянулись и рассмеялись.

— Да, действительно. — Стив рассеянно усмехнулся краем губ. — Знаешь, я раньше часто ходил сюда… с Пегги, а потом… Тоже не до того стало.

— Не будем об этом? — предложил Тони.

— Не будем, — охотно согласился Стив и вдруг заговорщицки подмигнул ему: — Мой друг Гейб организует джаз-туры по Нью-Йорку. Если хочешь, можем как-нибудь выбраться.

— Глупые вопросы задаёте, док. — Тони погрозил ему пальцем, чувствуя, что от счастливой улыбки у него сейчас треснет лицо. — Я всегда хочу провести с тобой время, хоть где.

— Что будете пить, мальчики? — громко, но дружелюбно спросила барменша — высокая крупная афроамериканка с копной кудрявых даже на вид жёстких волос в безупречно отглаженных белой рубашке и чёрных брюках с подтяжками.

— Мне чай, лучше зелёный, — ответил Стив.

— Ты не оставляешь мне выбора. — Тони развел руками. — Придётся отдуваться за двоих. Мне бурбон, чистый. Гулять так гулять.

Барменша белозубо усмехнулась и загремела стаканами.

Тони, развернувшись на стуле к сцене, с интересом наблюдал за возней музыкантов. Это было знакомо: в студенчестве, во время учёбы в Оксфорде, они с парнями сколотили группу и вполне успешно выступали, пока работа не стала занимать слишком много времени. А вообще-то, Тони и сейчас не отказался бы повторить: порой ему катастрофически не хватало отдушины. После гибели Руми работа заменила собой всё: сон, отдых, дом, покой, любовь. Тони привык доводить себя до изнеможения, не оставляя ни единой свободной минуты, чтобы не плавать в аморфном киселе печальных мыслей.

Но теперь, когда в его жизни был Стив… когда они были друг у друга, Тони всё чаще ловил себя на желании послать подальше и работу, и всё, что с нею связано, и просто позволить себе быть счастливым, как самый обычный человек.

Он заслужил. Они оба заслужили.

— Добрый вечер, друзья! — высокий худощавый саксофонист постучал по микрофону и приветливо улыбнулся зрителям. — Сегодня особенный день: ровно десять лет с момента нашего первого концерта на этой сцене. Есть ли здесь те, кто присутствовал тогда?

Несколько зрителей несмело подняли руки, украдкой оглядывая зал.

— Спасибо, что пришли. — Саксофонист вежливо склонил голову. — Музыка объединяет, друзья. Сегодня мы сыграем для вас наши старые композиции и несколько новых. И, конечно, без джазовых хитов вы не останетесь, даже не надейтесь! — Он вновь улыбнулся и, обернувшись к остальным музыкантам, кивнул.

Барабанщик отстучал ритм по хэту и зажигательная, задорная мелодия в мгновение ока захватила всё внимание Тони. Состав джазбэнда был классическим: контрабас, фортепиано, саксофон и ударные. Играли парни потрясающе, Тони совершенно забыл о времени, подпевая вполголоса хитам Фитцджеральд и Рэя Чарльза и с удовольствием слушая собственные композиции команды. Примерно через час их сменил ещё один бэнд — эти играли попроще, но не менее задорно, вокалистка легко и непринуждённо общалась с публикой, и Тони вдруг понял, как сильно ему всего этого не хватало. Свободы, раскрепощённости и тепла. Он совсем растерял всё это, пытаясь убежать от себя, забыть то, что забыть никогда не получилось бы. Пытаясь стать кем-то другим. Кем-то черствее и жёстче, кем-то, не имеющим права на чувства, кем-то, кем становиться никогда не хотел.

Стив сидел совсем рядом, улыбался, то и дело поглядывая на него, будто пытался прочитать мысли.

«Я люблю тебя», — подумал Тони и понял, что очень хочет сказать это вслух.

Когда-нибудь обязательно скажет.

— Ну что ж, а теперь ваша очередь! — Тот самый саксофонист, который приветствовал зрителей в начале вечера, вновь появился на сцене. Он немного ослабил галстук и расстегнул пиджак, и выглядел теперь странным образом по-домашнему. — Господа и дамы! Объявляю свободный микрофон! Прошу! Есть смелые?

Тони ухмыльнулся и, бросив на стойку измятую салфетку, легко, как мальчишка, спрыгнул с высокого стула.

Стив вопросительно вскинул бровь.

— Вот и пришёл мой звёздный час! — объявил ему Тони вполголоса. — В довершение ко всем моим недостаткам я ещё и позер, — и, подмигнув Стиву, направился к сцене. Его сопровождали заинтересованные взгляды и перешёптывания, но волнения не было — Тони любил публику, любил её внимание, оно подстёгивало и заставляло делать то, на что в другой ситуации, возможно, не решился бы.

— Добрый вечер, друзья, — сказал он в микрофон и улыбнулся, пустив в ход всё своё обаяние. Стив это, конечно, сразу почувствовал — ухмыльнулся и, закатив глаза, облокотился о стойку в ожидании продолжения. Тони вскинул голову и продолжил: — Честно говоря, не помню, когда в последний раз сидел за настоящим роялем, но сегодня здесь присутствует человек, ради которого я готов рискнуть. Я исполню собственную композицию. Ей уже очень много лет, и она называется «Такой же, как я».

Под аккомпанемент благосклонных аплодисментов он передвинул микрофон поближе к роялю и уселся за него. Перехватил взгляд Стива — заинтересованный, ждущий, азартный — и начал играть.

Когда-то он написал эту песню для Румико.

Сегодня он пел её для Стива.

Круг замкнулся, спираль зашла на новый виток.

Они перевернули эту страницу, чтобы идти дальше — вдвоём.

Здесь и сейчас, в этот самый момент, Тони Старк чувствовал, что рождается заново.

_This is the night I've been dreaming of forever  
Mirror takes a look at my face  
I'll never set foot in that rat hole again  
But I'll drive to your place_

_I spit gravel  
As I back out of the back door  
And the twenties roll aroun in my hand  
It's funny now, when I don't show up on  
Monday  
They'll go nuts, and eat their hats, well  
What do you think of that?_

_She says, you're throing life away  
To move with a man like me  
She's not blind  
She just don't have mind to see_

_This is a habit I'm breaking now forever  
I'm weary from trying to shake it  
So when I ask if your won't give me your hand  
I'll take it  
Right now  
From your mother's side of town_

_She says, you're throwing life away  
To move with a man like me  
She's not blind  
She just don't have a mind to see_

_She says, you're throwing life away_  
To move with a man like me  
Just to move with a man like me 


End file.
